A Dragon's Star
by iamanimefreak13
Summary: She didn't know it, but she was always a lonely dragon's lucky star.
1. The unknown truth

Authors note: I was thinking about how Natsu is a DRAGON slayer and Lucy is master of STARS and then I said Lucy Is a dragon's star and I thought I might make a story about it. So here you go!

* * *

><p>A normal day at the guild. Thats what it was. Except for one thing. The guild's favorite celestial mage was nowhere in sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's Apartment<p>

Lucy was sitting at her desk scribbling down ideas for her next story. Levy had been bothering her constantly about how it is extremely rude to leave off a chapter right before the guy is going to confess his feelings and how cliffhangers suck and yada yada yada. But Lucy's mind was not with the story, because it was with the characters. They were madly in love and were (like in every romance novel in the world) going to get a happpily ever after and a fairy tale ending.

But real life isn't like that. Sometimes you love someone with all your heart and they don't like you bacck. Or sometimes you do get married, but you get cheated on or get in a fight and get divorced. Or even worse you have kids and then get divorced. Both you and the kids are left sad and screwed. Left with the trouble of sadness and money problems. The characters automatically get a happy ending filled with romance and happiness. They don't have to deal with the question "Does he like me back?" Or even if they do he will automatically like her back.

In the real world half the time girls just want to go out with a guy to lose their virginity or because he is a hot guy to use up their hormones on. Then the guys just want to get into a hot girl's pants or have something they can show off and play with. And once they are done playing they discard the person. And sometimes that person they played with actually has feelings for them. Once they are discarded they have a broken heart. And if they can't take the pain then they will shut themselves out of the world and build walls around their heart. The more pain they feel, the stronger the wall. They don't trust feelings and don't believe in love.

Lucy wouldn't know, she had never been heartbroken before. But she had been a shoulder to cry on for countless heartbroken friends. Eventually after hearing all of the stories and wiping away all the tears she had come to this conclusion. But she didn't listen to the conclusion. She wanted someone to love her. She wanted someone to say those cheesy love quotes and hold her hand. Someone to surprise her and hug her from behind. Someone she could have and enjoy her first kiss with. She wanted true love like in all of those romance novels.

Lucy paused from writing and stood up. She needed some fresh air. She walked over to the window and opened it. The fresh air was nice, but th the view made her jealous. There was a couple walking hand in hand down the street. They paused (coinsidentally in front of Lucy's apartment) and started making out. When their tongues got involved Lucy slammed the window shut and turned around. She was as red as a cherry. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel jealous of that couple.

She just decided that she would call it a chapter and head for the guild. She was bored and needed some advice. Levy was going to kill her for leaving off right before the girl answers his confession. With a sigh she exited her apartment and headed towards the guild.

* * *

><p>The Guild<p>

Levy was sitting at the bar in a cheerful mood. She was eagerly waiting forLucy to write the next chapter of her story. She couldn't wait and was practically bouncing in place.

Only Gajeel seemed to notice. He always kept an eye on her. He called it 'Shrimp Spotting'. He was tempted to walk over and ask her what she was so happy about, but then Lucy walked in the doors.

Levy ran up to her with a squeal and snatched the papers right out of her hand. Then she ran back to her table and began to edit/read the story. Lucy on the other hand walked over to the bar to go talk with Mirajane.

"Mira. Am I pretty?"

With a shocked look Mira turned around and looked Lucy in the eye. "Lucy you are one of the most beautiful girls in the whole guild and don't you forget it!"

"Ok but... why won't anyone ask me out? Why won't anyone love me?" Lucy sighed and looked up at Mira waiting for a reply.

"Oh thats easy." A new voice popped up behing Lucy. She whipped her head around and came face to face with Gray.

"You're Natsu's girl."

* * *

><p>Well, theres chapter one. Leave a review and tell me if I should keep writing. Love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	2. A warm friendship

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's Chapter 2!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Oh thats easy." A new voice popped up behind Lucy. She whipped her head around and came face to face with Gray._

_"You're Natsu's girl."_

* * *

><p>"What!? No I'm not!" Lucy was now bright red and screaming her head off. Mira on the other hand was sitting there fangirling and repeatedly asking "You are? You are?"<p>

Gray was standing there smirking while Mira and Lucy were having a "Yes you are! No I'm not" argument. "You'll have to face it sooner or later Lucy. You are, always have, and always will be Natsu's girl."

"I never agreed to be Natsu's girl! What if I like someone else? What if I only like Natsu as a friend? What if..."

"What about me?"

Natsu was now standing right next to Lucy with an arm around her shoulder. Mira got a nosebleed and fell backwards with a smile ear to ear. Gray just walked away . Right before he left he turned to Lucy and mouthed, "Good luck."

With a glare at Gray Lucy turned her attention to the pink haired dragon slayer on her shoulder, but she almost didn't want to leave the warmth of the his arm. Reluctanly she moved away from him and turned back around to face him. "Natsu. What do you think you're doing?"

"Dunno. Saying hi and asking why you said my name?" Natsu watched her face turn an unhealthy shade of red at that last statement. "Whats wrong Luce? Are you sick? You don't look like your supposed too. You're completely red."

Yet again she turned a darker shade of red. "I'm just gonna go home. See you later Natsu."

Natsu glanced outside and noticed it was pitch black. He looked back at the blonde beauty and quickly replied, "Wait! I'll walk you home. It's not safe for a girl to walk home in the dark alone. As for me I can burn stuff so no one will bother you if I go with you."

Lucy looked outside too and saw the darkness, she was afraid of the dark. "Thank you Natsu. Now lets go before it gets any darker."

They walked towards her home together, Natsu couldn't help but wonder why Lucy was blushing and walking at a far distance away from him. He did notice she was shivering. He inched towards her and pulled her into an embrace. She at first struggled in his arms, but then she let the warmth surround her. She didn't realize it then, but her heart was beating like a drum and she was blushing uncontrolably.

"Thank you Natsu. You're the greatest nakama I have."

He pulled away, much to Lucy's disapointment, and flashed his normal grin. They spent the rest of the walk cuddling together while talking about the mission they were planning to do. Both of them were enjoying this a little too much. When they got to her house he walked her in, but right before he could jump out of her window to leave, her voice reached his ears. She ran up to him and grabbed his arm and said, "Wait! Stay for a while! I don't mind the warmth."

It was his turn to blush a little, but he hid behind his scarf and nodded. She grabbed a book and sat down on her bed. She sat on her pillow, leaned against the front of her bed and opened her book. After about three minutes of reading she looked up at him. She looked expectantly at him and motioned for him to sit next to her. He slowly walked over and began to lean towards the bed. "Oh come on Natsu, I won't bite. Unless you bite first." She laughed a little

Finally, he gave in and sat next to her. Just to keep her warm he put an arm around her shoulder. He didn't notice her smile though, because he was reading over her shoulder. After about twenty minutes of waiting for her to turn the page, he looked over at her wondering why she was taking so long, and then he heard the soft snores coming from her mouth. He smiled and picked her up, she was obviously asleep. She wasn't as heavy as Happy made her out to be, he was probably just teasing her.

He pulled back the covers and gently placed her down, but even after he pulled over the covers, she shivered. In her head, she was wondering where the warmth she had felt a minute ago went, but soon enough she felt it return.

He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and inhaling her strawberry scent. With a final smile, he gave into drowsiness and drifted off into a strange dream...

* * *

><p>Theres chapter 2! Im not very good at writing long chapters so don't be surprised when the chapters are short. Remember to leave a review. Love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	3. Perverted dreams and Mira's schemes

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I always love to get feedback. Also feel free to PM me anytime if you have any questions. It makes me feel good even if you tell me the story is bad. Just tell me your opinions. And if you do say the story _is_ bad, I will probably still write more for the people who do like it. Sorry for the long author note, but for those of you who do read this, really just review or PM me. Thank you for supporting this story. Oh and if you like this story, you will probably like my other ones. And if you like nalu you will love stories by LaynaPanda. Ok enough talk here is chapter three!

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

He climbed in next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards him and inhaled her strawberry scent. With a final smile he gave in to drowsiness and drifted off into a strange dream.

* * *

><p>Natsu's dream... (in natsu's POV)<p>

Lucy and I were on the mission that we ahreed to go on. For some reason I wasn't getting motion sick on the train. Today is a good day. When the train stopped Lucy woke up from her sleep. For some reason I frowned in disapointment. She was really cute when she was asleep.

Her eyes were gently closed with a few strands of her golden hair in her face. Her stomach slowly rising and falling while she inhaled and exhaled. Her scent of strawberries drifting into my nostrils. She must have been having a good dream because her lips were stretched into a pleased smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived at Sangelica. Everyone who is on the train needs to get off before we kick you off. Oh, and don't let the car doors hit you on the way out. Bye bye losers." The announcer lady for the train spoke in a calm amd normal voice, which didn't match what sshe was saying at all.

"Well. Lovely talking to you Miss. Bitch. Come on Natsu. Lets go before they throw us out the window or something." Lucy's voive was like music to my ears. A soft yet sassy statement that sounded like an angel singing. Something that made me smile at her without even realizing until she turned slightly red and looked away.

She still looked so cute! Until she started to walk away. I shook my head and realized that we needed to get off or they'll kick us out, according to little Miss Sunshine. Jeez... I thought announcer people were supposed to be nice. I chased after Lucy until we arrived at the hotel we would be staying at. She walked up to the front desk with me hot on her heels. Her voice reached my ears again, "Excuse me. Do you have any rooms? We will need to spend the night so we can do a job tomorrow." It is after all already dark? Funny, I don't remembering it getting dark, but sure enough it is.

"Sorry miss. We only have one room, so you two would have to share. Is that OK?"

Once again Lucy blushed but before she could reply the clerk said, "OK here is your room key, enjoy your stay." He motioned for us to go, so we did.

The room was the last one at the end of the hall. She put in the key and we walked in. It was pitch black outside with only the moon and stars for light. She automatically jumped on the bed. Wait... theres only one bed? Oh great looks like I get the couch... I was interupted by Lucy motioing for me to come over. Slowly I made my way towards the bed and sat on the edge. She crawled over to me and sat in front of me.

Her scent reached me and I couldn't hold back. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. She automatically melted into it. After a few minutes we pulled away. But then I smashed my lips against hers. Yet again she melted into it and kissed me back. It felt like forever before we had to breathe. But as soon as we pulled away and caught our breath, we kissed again. Her smooth pink lips felt like silk and I couldn't resist. I licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted in a matter of seconds. But before we could move on I heard a loud,

"Aye! They liiiikkkkkeeeee eachother after all."

Normal POV real world

Natsu and Lucy had for some reason ended up facing towards eachother in the middle of the night. But that wasn't the problem. Both of them had lost their first kisses and were still kissing when they heard Happy. They both had, lets just say similar dreams and had... lets just say done what they did in their dreams in real life without realizing it.

Both of them woke up and opened their eyes. When they saw what they were doing they both leaped out of the bed and ran to different sides of the room. Both of them covered their lips with a hand and thought, 'Well. There goes my first kiss.'

"Happy! Its not what it looks like. We just ended up doing that while we were asleep! Nothing more! And also, why are you here?!"

"I just stopped by to say I can't go on the mission. I finally got a date with Carla! So you two are on your own for the mission! I'm gonna leave before I'm late. See ya!" With that, the exceed left.

"Um... Luce... We better get ready for the mission. I'll see you at the guild." Natsu sprinted to the window, opened it and jumped out so fast he looked like he was flying.

Meanwhile at the guild...

Mirajane had placed a very special mission on the board in the section Natsu always picked from. This mission had the matchmaker jumping up and down in joy. If this worked out right, there would be a new couple soon.

* * *

><p>Ok heres chapter three. Leave a review or PM me or both! Love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	4. Love?

Happy Valentines Day! Hope everyone got a date! Not that I have one... again. Oh well! Everyone get ready for chapter 4! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Natsu ran. And fast. For the first time ever he was scared. Scared and running from someone he knew personally. Who could blame him? He just freaking kissed Lucy! His best friend! And they both just lost their first kisses. On fucking Valentines day! What else could possibly go wrong? Oh. Thats right. It will be just him and Lucy on a mission. Fantastic.<p>

After running faster than Juvia runs to Gray, he arrived at the guild. But he didn't slow down. He ran right through the doors and straight into a stark naked Gray. But, he just ran over him. Smirking because he hadn't even meant to but beat up his rival. Once he realized he was heading for a wall, he stopped his feet, a little too late though.

Boom! Dust flew everywhere as the pinkette ran face first into a wall. He could hear Gray laughing from his spot on the floor. Juvia sitting right next to him crying and yelling his name like he was dying. Jeez... She needs to get a life.

Once his eyes stopped spinning, he walked up to the request board. Only one job was in the place he usually picked from. But, it had one hell of a reward! 700,000 jewel! Hell yeah!

He grabbed it and turned towards the direction of his home so he could pack. Running out the doors with the paper in his hand, he didn't realize he was being watched. Oh, don't worry. It was just Mira fangirling. The blue exceed crawled out from behind the bar. An evil smile planted on his face. "Mira, is this plan going to work? I had to lie to both of them, and if they find out... I'm a dead cat. "

Mira smiled and patted his head. "If they chose the mission I think they did, then we're fine. They'll realize their feelings towards eachother and start dating. They will kiss and hug and eventually, Natsu will propose to her. She will say yes and we will throw them a wedding. Then, they will have three kids and grow old together. And then, I will have been right all along."

Happy just looked at Mira and watched her face. A devious smile and that evil plotting look in her eyes. She looked like she was planning out their whole lives down to how many petals will be on the flowers in the bouquet at everyone's weddings. She looked almost as scary as when she was in her Satan Soul transformation. No one was rooting for Nalu more than Mirajane.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment...<p>

Lucy sat in a ball on her bed. Her hand was still on her lips. She could feel the warmth of his lips on hers. Wait! What the hell was she thinking! ?She couldn't get a crush on Natsu of all people! He was her closest and best friend! She didn't want that to change.

She loved feeling the warmth crawl into her bed. Loved the feeling of his strong arms wrap around her. She was afraid that if she told him she liked him, he would reject her. Then not only will their friendship be ruined, but she would be no better than all her heartbroken friends. She would cry, obviously. But who would be there for her? She had never been heartbroken, but after seeing all her friends get hurt and cry, she had built walls around her heart. Strong ones too. Every man that had tried to flirt with her, despite how good looking they are, she would turn them down.

Pain is never the first emotion to blossom from heartbreak. Sadness is the first thing you will feel. Then, that sadness will turn into pain. And if that pain is strong, then depression will bloom from that. And sometimes that leads to shutting yourself out from everyone and everything.

She didn't want that to be the case with Natsu. Even if she did like him, she was just going to have to be lonely in romance. Its better than losing the closest friend you have.

Just then, she felt her heart break a little. But, she didn't notice. The wall she built around her heart was almost stronger than the wall that someone who got rejected's wall is. Her heart would not allow such emotions in. Yet.

She finally sat up. Her hand never left her lips as she packed a bag. Happy had warned her that she was going on a mission. Alone with Natsu. She knew that she was going to have to face him sooner or later. A friendship as strong as theirs can't be broken because of a kiss. A few steps towards her dresser and she finally removed her hand. She knew that the first step to forgetting the feelings for him qnd that kiss were to get over it and move on. Despite what happened and what emotions were slowly growing, she had to forget.

But, she didn't know that neither of the best friends wanted to forget. And this mission... Well... They chose wrong day and the wrong mission.

* * *

><p>The fire mage was running back from his house. Heading for his favorite friend's house. That house is like his other home. His one place that he can go to any time. If Lucy doesn't catch him<p>

His legs were moving towards her house, but his brain was throwing a temper tantrum. His mind was sitting there lecturing him saying stuff like, "After what happened? Are you crazy!?" And, "You! Legs! Quit moving! And you heart! Quit feeling stuff for Lucy!"

He actually didn't know what he was feeling. He never felt this way before. He didn't like it. His heart was beating fast and his face felt hot every time he thought of that kiss. He told himself to forget and move on. Right as he jumped up to the window too.

Lucy was sitting at her desk writing. It looked like another letter to her mom. His eyes drifted to her side where he saw the bag that she packed for the long mission blonde finished writing her letter and looked at the window

She screamed and the pinkette fell backwards. She gasped and ran to the window and threw it open. With a worried look on her face, she searched the ground for the dragon slayer who fell. He had fallen head first onto the concrete below. With a yelp she ran to the door.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her to help her friend. He was knocked out cold. She grabbed him and put his arm around her shoulder. He actually wasn't that hard to move. Especially since he is practically motionless except the occasional breath. She walked him to her bed and placed him under the pink bedding. As soon as his head hit the pillow he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms.

She not only fought against him, she blushed as red as Erza's hair. But as soon as she could feel the warmth that came from his strong arms around her, she gave in. She snuggled into his arms and relaxed. I mean, why would you turn down free warmth from your first kiss. Plus, even if she would never admit it... she loved being hugged by him.

She glanced up at his face and saw him smiling with a peaceful look on his face. Suddenly the grip around her tightened. He mumbled something, but she couldn't hear. Even though it was early morning, the two drifted off into sleep. Wrapped in eachothers arms and silently thanking her scream that made him fall. After all, they wouldn't be here right now if she hadn't been startled by the figure in her window.

Before they knew it, they had once again turned to face each other. Their lips were only inches from eachother and they could feel the other's breath. Eventually, Natsu accidentally leaned forward. Then, they were kissing. Arms wrapped around each other and lips pressed together. Neither one realizing what was happening, but both enjoying their dream.

* * *

><p>Omg! I love writing! Leave a review and tell me if im doing good or not. Love ya all! Until next time!<p> 


	5. The devious plan of Mira

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And a big thank you to Animelovi'nFreakForever for reviewing on every chapter for all of my stories! I really appreciate it. Its taken me a while to figure out where I want to take this story, but now I have an idea. Here is chapter five!

* * *

><p>The sun crept onto the horizon. Its light just barely shining through Lucy's window. The small amount of light shined into the room, but there wasn't enough of it to wake the two on the bed. The... interesting dreams taking place in their heads were enough to keep them asleep. That was, until the sun hit thd blonde's eye directly. Without even knowing, she awoke from her dream. There wasn't much of a change, so she didn't notice.<p>

She felt so warm, so she snuggled into the warmth. Her skin was hot, but it was her lips that burned the most. It wasn't the most uncomfortable feeling, so she had no complaints. The warmth she snuggled to responded to her action by wrapping its arms around her waist and pulling her even closer, deepening the kiss they didn't know ACTUALLY existed.

Lucy was confused. Could her bed covers give her a hug? She opened her eyes a little and could barely make out a blurry image. There was something laying next to her, and close too. She rubbed her eyes a little and tried looking again. Her 'bed covers' had pink hair and was breathing. But the part that made her heart skip a beat was that she happened to be kissing this thing.

Natsu felt movement next to him. His lips were pressed against something soft and his arms wrapped around something even softer. He didn't know what he was doing until he opened his eyes at the same time as his best friend. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. He just looked down to her mouth... which was pressed against his.

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes grew wide. He looked exactly the same. They both pulled away and held their mouths with their hand. There goes the second kisses of both mages. He jumped out of the bed and landed all the way on the other side of the room. She opened her mouth to say something to him, but he ran to her closet and locked the door.

No. No, no , no , no, no, no , no. Not again! This was the second time that happened and the second time he enjoyed it! His dreams were starting to blur with reality. That or reality really liked his dreams. He leaned against the door and slid down it until he felt the floor. He dropped down and sat there. On the floor of Lucy's closet, cheeks red, stomach doing somersalts, and heart beating faster than a drum in a marching band.

Why does life have a grudge against him? This was something that he couldn't solve with his fists, and it sucked. He sat there for a while. It turns out, he needed some thimking time. A little bit of quiet to sort out his thoughts and feelings. And, in the end it all boiled down to two words.

Fuck it.

He jumped up and started to unlock the closet door. Wait... how do you unlock this again? He started to panic and frantically tried to figure out how you unlock it. This was not his day.

Lucy was sitting in a corner of the room. Rocking back and forth with her hands glued to her head. A strong blush covered her cheeks and her lips were glued together. Surprisingly, the warmth still lingered on her lips, and she couldn't deny it. Every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but fantasizing about doing it again. He had ran for the closet a while ago. What was taking him so long? He had locked the door, so she couldn't get up and go check on him. Plus, her legs refused to go anywhere near him at this point. Her heart felt like someone was tickling it with a feather. Every thought she had was of either Natsu or her desire to break down the door to the closet and kiss him again.

Her fantasies were even more detailed than when she had thought that Natsu liked her that one time. Pictures of his glamorized face, asking her to marry him, again kids, and kissing her every single time he saw her. She couldn't help it.

After a while she walked up to the closet. She smirked when she heard the noises from the inside. "Need some help Natsu? Are you stuck?" She heard the noises stop.

"Luce. You know how to get me out don't you?"

"Mayyybbbeee."

"Let me out now! Dammit Luce! You know how embarrassing it is getting locked in a closet? Especially in a girl's closet? And boy. You actually wear this underwear?"

Lucy's face paled at that last statement. "Natsu. Kindly quit digging through my stuff. And, if you want to get let out..."

Natsu froze. "Oh god. What do you want me to do?"

Lucy smiled evilly. "You have to be my servant for the rest of the day. And you have to carry me all day. If my feet touch the floor, you have to tell Gray that you love him."

Natsu gagged. "Yuck! Fine. Damn you by the way."

"Oh come on. You know you love me."

"You wish. Now. Let me out!"

"I wish? Ha ha. Do you know how hot I am? I have guys drooling over me everywhere I go! Why would I settle for you?"

"Excuse me? Have you seen my body? I have a six pack and major biceps. In case you haven't noticed I have some girls who think I'm hot.(this author is one of them ) So the same question applies. Why would I settle for you?"

"Yeah right. If you were that popular you would be on the most desired wizard bachelor list."

"I am."

"... What?"

"Take a look. I happen to have the magazine with me. I can show you if you let me out." He heard a sigh behind the door.

Then he watched the lock turn and the door open. He jumped out and screamed, "Freedom!

" "Eh hem." He turned and saw Lucy holding out her hand.

"What?"

"The magazine. Now."

"Fine. But prepare to be surprised when you see what place I'm in."

Lucy flipped through the magazine, and when she found what she was looking for her eyes grew wide as saucers. "Eh! Second place? How? You're beating Loke for Mavis's sake!"

He looked just as surprised as she was and ran to her side to see for himself. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were bigger than Lucy's. "What!? How did they even include me in this stuff? Are they trying to rub it in that I'm still single?"

"I don't kn.. Wait! You made it up? Just to get out of the closet? And why are my feet still on the floor?" Lucy tapped her foot impatiently.

Natsu yelled, "Oh yeah! Do I have to carry you during the mission?"

Lucy stared at him before she shrieked. "The mission! We're gonna miss the train!"

Natsu wasted no time in grabbing Lucy's and his bags. After he slung the bags over his shoulder, he picked up Lucy bridal style and started to run to the train station.

Before they knew it, they were sitting on a train heading for a town called Kyran? Kysarjuen? Something like that. At least, according to the dragon slayer. But, he was out for the count right now.

Lucy was sitting down with his head on her lap. (Her feet were on the seat because a certain dragon slayer had pestered her about how her feet couldn't be on the ground.) She was running her fingers through his cotton candy locks while he held back his lunch that was threating to be lost. "Ne Natsu? What is our mission about?"

Lucy continued to stroke his hair while he opened one of his eyes to look at her. "I...dun...no..jus..t..grabbe..d...it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How responsible of you." He only grunted in response.

She reached out to grab the mission poster that was in his bag. The folded up mission flier was in her hands in a matter of seconds. It wasn't hard to find because the only other thing inside of his bag was at least twenty pounds of snacks. How the heck does he eat that much and gain absolutely no weight? She started to read it out loud. "I need help. Send me a..." She stopped. Her face pale except for the blush that covered her cheeks. "Wh...at?" Natsu barely heard Lucy say, "Send me a married couple. One that is madly in love.


	6. Lucy Dragneel

I'm finally updating all of my stories, sorry for the long time it has taken me to get bit by the creativity bug, but here is the end to that cliffhanger! And most likely the start of a new one! *evil smile* Oh! And tell me which story you want me to update next, I've got new chapters for most of them! *smiles proud of herself*

* * *

><p>"Wa...it. Wha...t?" Natsu's face turned even greener because Lucy stopped stroking his hair. Lucy held the mission over his head and he started to read it, which only made his motion sickness worse. When he finshed his eyes grew a little and she took it as a sign that he was done.<p>

Lucy folded it up and put it back in his bag, refusing to look at him. He closed his eyes and tried not to move, he just wanted to pretend he wasn't there. That and if he didn't move, maybe Lucy would forget he was there and wouldn't yell at him. Of course... that didn't work. Because life hated him right now, and oh how he hated life right back. He just wanted to snap his fingers and disapear... Is that too much to ask?

Lucy took a deep breath and looked down at him. He hesitantly mumbled, "Luce, it says married couple." Her face grew redder as she grabbed it again and double checked, realizing he was right. He cracked open his eye a little to see what she was doing. Worst mistake ever.

"You idiot! You always look at the mission before you grab it! What made this time so different!" He squealed, his fear overpowered his motion sickness at this point. "I was distracted! I ran into a wall, beat up Gray, and kept thinking about... err... you know!"

"What do I know Natsu? Tell me." Lucy glared at him. He blushed a little and said, "You know... the kiss..."

What he meant by this was that they had, you know, KISSED. Something that friends don't do. But Lucy... completely misunderstood._  
><em>

Her face turned completely red and she yelled, "Wait a minute... you planned this didn't you! You were thinking if we were married that you would get to kiss me again!" Natsu rolled off her lap and crawled into the corner of the seat across from her with a panicked expression on his face.

"So you're just a pervert! I can't believe you! I trusted you for all this time and you were actually a..." Natsu jumped over to her and put a hand over her mouth. "Luce! For Mavis's sake! I'm not a pervert! I just meant that friends don't kiss and its awkward and I feel like it screwed up our friendship! If I were a pervert I would have raped you in your sleep a LONG time ago!"

He looked at her with an offended expression and took his hand back with a sigh. "Geez... I thought there was more trust between us."

Lucy raised an eyebrow and tried to hold back laughter. "You would have raped me in my sleep eh?"

He laughed, "Any guy would have. But... I thought to myself, 'Eh, I can do better'."

She shoved him with a laugh, which started a wrestling match between them. In the end, Lucy slipped and Natsu pinned her to the floor. He smiled and said, "I got you." She playfully hit him, but her hand never left his chest.

He was right, he did have nice abs.

He stared into her eyes, his smile slowly fading into an expression she had never seen on his face before. He looked so gentle... His hand caressed her cheek, his dark black eyes staring intensely into her brown ones. Her breath hitched in her throat when he barely moved forward. He stopped, noticing this. But when she closed her eyes and pulled on his vest a little, he leaned down until their lips were just barely touching. His warm breath hit her face and...

The train stopped.

And everyone started getting off.

Natsu jumped up, Lucy jumping onto the chair, a blush covering his whole face as he stuttered out words. "Um... Lets get going. We've got a mission to go on." Natsu grabbed his and her luggage. Just as he was about to walk away, he remembered his promise. He turned around and grinned evily. "Oh Luuccee."

She sweatdropped. "What?" He walked towards her while she was still sitting on the bench.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Gahh! What are you doing! Put me down pervert!"

Natsu tskkd. "Lucy Lucy Lucy. Didn't we just have this conversation? I'm not a pervert, and I'm just doing what you told me to."

Lucy pounded on his back as they finally got off the train, "When did I tell you to throw me over your shoulder like a rag doll?! Put me down!"

"You told me, and I quote, "If my feet touch the floor you have to tell Gray you love him.", he poorly mocked her voice, "And there is no way in hell that I am ever gonna do that."

Lucy face palmed herself when she remembered that conversation, until she laughed. "I also said you have to be my servant."

Oh crap, he forgot that part. "Awww... But thats not fun for me."

Lucy thought for a moment, "I got it! Lets make it a big game of Lucy Says!"

A couple months ago, they started taking turns playing Simon Says, but instead of Simon, they used the name of whoever's turn it was. It lasted all day and then it was the next person's turn whenever they felt like playing. Sure, it was Natsu's turn this time... but he promised that he'd listen to her, so he can just get two turns next time.

Natsu groaned, this game was only fun for whoever was not doing all the says tasks, "Fine..."

Lucy nodded. "Ok, put me down."

When he didn't she repeated it. "Why aren't you putting me down? I want down!"

"First of all, I'm not confessing to Gray anytime soon. And second, you didn't say Lucy Says."

"Lucy Says! Lucy Says put me down!"

"Too late."

"Damn you!"

* * *

><p>Once they had finally arrived at the client's house, they were almost dead from walking. Well, at least Natsu was. Lucy was taking a nap in his arms, sleeping peacefully while he dragged his feet up about the tenth hill of the day. Lucy had commanded him to carry her properly, so she was now being carried bridal style. She didn't mind at all that she was being held against his chest, in fact, she would even go as far to say she was enjoying it. A little too much though, seeing her dream was not at all rated PG.<p>

She awoke from her fantasy world and found herself curled up on a couch, air conditioning greeting her with goosebumps when she sat up and a blanket fell off her body.

"Hmmm what?" She rubbed her eyes and saw Natsu talking to a middle aged woman, who she guessed was the client. Her feet were on the couch still, so she couldn't yell at Natsu... She yawned and took a look around.

The room she was in was huge, the ceiling was way above her head. There were two stairwells leading to the second floor and chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. There was white tile and small carpets on the floor, and right in the middle of the room was a glass table. Lucy was on one of the brown couches surrounding it, Natsu being in one of the arm chairs a couple of feet away.

She saw Natsu talking with the woman, probably about the mission. The woman had brown shoulder length hair with gray streaks in it. Her eyes werd hazel and she seemed troubled about something, judging by her expression. Natsu had a small blush staining his cheeks while he nodded at her words, sometimes responding. When he looked over and saw her awake he smiled. "Ah, there she is now, good morning baby."

He walked over and scooped her up in his arms. She mumbled something and yawned while he carried her back to the chair. After placing her in his lap she finally started to wake up. "Where am I?...Who are you people?...Why are you holding me?" Natsu laughed and stroked her hair, "Yay, this is Lucy Dragneel, my wife. Lucy say hi to Misty. She's the client."

What the... how long was she asleep? Had she suddenly fast-forwarded years into the future? "Hi?" Misty chuckled, "She still sounds tired, why don't you take her to your room? I can show you the way." Natsu smiled, "Thank you that is greatly appreciated, come on Lucy, I'll carry you."

Misty led them upstairs and into a bedroom the size of Lucy's apartment and bid them a-do. Natsu then dropped Lucy on the bed without any warning. "What the hell?" She rubbed her head angrily where she landed.

Natsu's face turned angry, "I had to walk, all the way from the train station to here, carrying you while you were sleeping, and you're yelling at me! I should be charging you for everything I have done for you today! On top of the fact that I made up our marriage story by myself, and I also found out why she needs a married couple anyway! I deserve a huge thank you!" He was panting at the end of his rant.

Oh yeah... the mission! She blinked and sighed, "Fine... thank you. What's our story?" He smirked and sat down next to her.

"Well, we met and became friends like we actually did, but deep inside you were madly in love with me." He dramatically threw an arm over his face. "And after years of loving me, you finally confessed and wouldn't take no for an answer. After you forced me into kisses, holding hands, and going on dates, I started to fall for you. And eventually, you bugged me about proposing to you so much, I proposed and a year later, we were married. And now, we can't live without eachother." He pretended to wipe away a tear.

"I could live without the dramatic act...", she mumbled under her breath, "And why am I the desperate lover!? Is that how you see me? If I was in love with you, I wouldn't tell you, cause I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship, and I would never even consider taking you on a date! You'd do something stupid and ruin it." She glared at him while he laughed hysterically at how mad she looked.

When he finally had to breathe he added, "Oh, the reason she wants a married couple is to show her daughter that marriage isn't that bad. Her daughter is like 20, and in an arranged marriage, and her mom wants us to tell her how much fun it is being married. Even though she's divorced."

Lucy glared at him, "You didn't answer my question pinky. Is that how you see me?" He playfullly glared back. "Yes, yes it is. I could see you forcing a poor guy into doing romantic stuff and being stubborn about answers."

"Oh yeah? Well Lucy Says do 1,000 push ups." His face paled, "Crap, I forgot about Lucy Says!" He groaned and started doing push ups. "Whenever you're ready to apologize, you can stop."

Pshhh, like he was going to apologize. One thousand push ups was nothing... Eight push ups down..., how many left?

* * *

><p>Well, chapter six everyone! Leave a lovely review and tell me which story next! ~peace out<p> 


	7. Mr and Mrs, Meet the soon to be's!

Well, thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorited! RosesAndRavens, thank you for telling me, I'm rewriting the other chapters and fixing the mistakes while writing this! But I can't change chapter 3 because my document is gone. Everyone told me to update this one again, and then I've got a couple chapters for Hey Lucy and so on. Thank you for your supporing this story!

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting on her and Natsu's temporary bed reading her book, her concentration only partially on the book. She was also trying not to laugh at all the strangled noises coming from the dragon slayer on the floor. Natsu was on push up 218, and was practically dying. His words were, "I've got noodles for arms!". She looked over, and when she noticed how sweaty and miserable his face was... She couldn't hold back her laughter any more.<p>

The blonde started laughing like a hyena, rolling all over the bed clutching her sides. Natsu glared ar her and panted while he barely kept moving, "What... are... you... laughing... at? You... want... to fight?" He took a breath between each word and continued to poorly do his punishment.

She continued to laugh at his pain until her sides felt like they were going to split in half. "Natsu, just apologize and you're done." She wiped away tears and walked over to him, kneeling down to look at him. He grunted, "No."

She groaned, "You're as stubborn as a rock! What are you on?" He barely mumbled, "250." Lucy did the math in her head, "You're a quarter done. Ugh, what the heck. Lucy Says stop."

He collapsed onto the floor face first as soon as the words left her lips. "You're a cruel... heartless... ughhh... I can't feel my arms..."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Control your mouth and stuff like this won't happen." He groaned in reply, and she smiled down at him. "Geez. You're an idiot, you know that?" She laughed a little and rubbed his hair. Natsu gave a grunt of approval while her fingers combed through his rosy locks, and soon enough, soft snores left his mouth and echoed around the room. She smiled and kissed his forehead, but when she moved her hand away, he groaned and pulled it back. "Don't stop, feels good."

She laughed a little and continued rubbing his hair. You're just like a little baby, aren't you Natsu?

* * *

><p>Misty walked upstairs to ask the Dragneels if they wanted dinner, but when she walked into their room, old memories from her youth flooded her mind. There on the floor, was a blonde and a dragon slayer sleeping soundly in eachother's arms. Lucy was snuggled against Natsu's chest, tucked in his arms, his chin resting on the top of her head. A light smile rested on both of their faces.<p>

Misty smiled and walked back out, but not before putting a blanket over the two. "Oh Lucas, I remember when we were like that... I hope you're happy with that other woman now..." She went to her room and decided to walk down memory lane. She watched some old videos. Prom, wedding, all of the good memories she had with her ex-husband. She missed having someone to hold her at night.

She watched her dancing with him at their wedding, smiling and swaying back and forth in a gazibo outside with only a few candles to light up what the stars couldn't, and thought about Natsu and Lucy. "I hope and pray that you two never divorce, love eachother forever. Once your lover is gone, life just isn't the same..."

She smiled sadly at her younger self swaying to the music, wrapped in the arms of her daughter's father.

* * *

><p>Lucy had an interesting dream.<p>

Natsu had randomly confessed his undying love for her and kissed her, you know, the usual plot of her dreams. It was more boring than some of her more recent dreams, but when she woke up, Natsu was staring at her, and she could literally feel the warmth on her lips. He stared at her, and she stared back, until he finally smiled. She smiled back until his laugh interupted the touching moment. "You snored all night."

She glared at him with an angry expression. "What? You think you don't snore like a sailor?" He laughed again, but harder this time, "Well, at least I don't drool! It was like a river pouring out of your mouth!" He cracked up, sitting up and clutching his sides. She sat up with closed eyes, her fist up in the air, "What the hell is your problem you rude little bas..."

"Good morning you two!" Misty interupted their arguement by stepping in front of their door, purposely intervening before their small name-calling got any worse. "Oh," She said glancing at them on the floor, "I hope you realize that you're allowed to use the bed. Maybe I should have been more specific..." Misty thought and mumbled to herself for a while, until Lucy jumped up waving her arms. "No its fine, we just didn't mean to fall asleep is all!"

Misty looked back up and smiled, "Ok! Well, I've got two people you should meet! Come on downstairs when you're ready! Take as much time as you need." She smiled and shut the door.

Natsu raised an eyebrow once she left, "Was it just me or did she just look like Mira when she locked Gajeel and Levy in the back storage closet?" Lucy thought back to last week and compared the two. "Hmmmm, now that you mention it, she kinda did."

The pinkette shrugged and went to change, grabbing his clothes and walking into the bathroom. Once he shut the door Lucy grabbed her outfit and put it on within 2 minutes. But every time she thought of Natsu, her hand found it's way to her lips. It felt like he had actually kissed her... and at this point...

She just didn't how she would feel if that were the truth.

Meanwhile, Natsu was checking out his muscles in the mirror. Smiling and whistling he said, "Wow... I should do push ups more often." With one final smile at his biceps, he stepped out of the bathroom and saw his best friend sitting on the bed, her hand on her mouth and her mind deep in thought. He processed the situation and panicked. "Hey Luce!"

Said girl left her thoughts and jumped up to look at him. "What?" Her voice was higher pitched than normal. Natsu grinned widely and held up his arm."Check it out! Those push ups made me stronger than that prick Gray! Master Lucy, please give me more Lucy training." He bowed like a student to a sensei. She laughed, "Lucy training?"

"Yes! It was you who made me do it, so now it is called Lucy training! Duh."

She rolled her eyes, "If only push ups could make your brain smarter. Come on muscle boy, we have people to meet."

He bounced to the door and downstairs, but before they caught the attention of anyone in the dining room, he grabbed Lucy. "Remember, we're married. Act like it and remember the story!" She nodded and they walked to the dining room hand in hand.

As soon as they walked in, Natsu got a bowl of rice in the face. Lucy giggled until a fork almost stabbed her head. "Now look what you've done you idiot! You almost killed someone!"

The one who through the rice and fork was a girl with middle back length black hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in sweat pants and a baggy T-shirt, and was standing on the table. "Hmph. Well, I didn't. So clam it Mr. Uptight." A boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes gasped at her remark. "I am not uptight! And at least I'm not a wild animal like you Emmy!" She crossed her arms and smirked at him. "At least I have the word 'fun' in my vocabulary Elliot."

Elliot shot daggers at her. "Well, at least I have the word 'manners' in mine!", she laughed at his lame comeback, "Along with 'I actually have a brain'!" She dropped her jaw, "I am way smarter than you!" She leaned towards him, and he leaned in so their foreheads were touching. "Oh yeah? You wanna go Xena warrior princess?" "Bring it on geek!"

Lucy stared at them in awe. And once Natsu got all the rice off his face he threw the bowl at their heads, which knocked them both to the floor. "I'll kick you both into next week!" Emmy got back up with a giant bump on her head, "Bring it on cotton candy head!" Elliot jumped up next to her, the same bump on his head. "What she said!" The three started fighting, and all you could see was a dust ball with occasional heads and limbs. Lucy kept her eyes closed while she reached for her whip.

"You idiots!"

Wap! Wap! Wap!

Lucy had her fist in the air while she yelled at the three who were now tied up in her whip with a giant red bump on their heads. "You morons are all like three year olds! And you!" She pointed at the dragon slayer with three more bumps than everyone else. He gulped and panicked. "I expected more from you! 100 more push ups!"

"But its already tomorrow... the game's over..."

"I said do it!"

Natsu jumped out of the whip, "Aye!" He started doing push ups, but his still sore arms made him go slower. But... he was scared that if he stopped, Lucy would cut off his head with the fork that Emmy threw.

Lucy was about to yell at the other two when Misty walked in. She analyzed the situation and sighed. She pointed at the two tied up. "They get into another food fight?"

"Yep."

"Emmy was on the table?"

"Yep."

"Throwing forks? And probably rice or bread?"

"Yep."

Misty raised an eyebrow and pointed at Natsu. Lucy snapped her fingers and he collapsed onto the floor. "Punishment for immaturity."

Emmy called out, "Mama! The lady with giant breasts is scary! Help me mommy! It was Elliot's fault!" He elbowed her. "Was not! All I said was you need to dress like a girl."

"Exactly! I am never going to dress up in one of those body movement restricting dresses and that stupid invention of high heels! Never! I'd rather be nice to you than be a girl, which I am also not going to do."

Misty sighed, "You two are going to be married in two months, start getting used to being nice."

"I object to my wedding!"

"Idiot, you don't object until the preacher says 'Speak now or for ever hold your peace.'"

"I object!"

Elliot wrestled her to the ground. "You idiot! Do I look like a preacher to you?!" She wrestled him back, "You're as boring as one!"

Misty sighed heavily and smiled over at Lucy. "Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel, this is my daughter and her fiance. They're the reason I called you here, can you make them into a real married couple? Like you two?"

* * *

><p>Spoiler and rant ahead:<p>

Gray! *sob* Shot! *sob* In the fucking head! *cries uncontrollably* Waaaahhhhhhh! Why?! (I already know what happens... but WHYYYYYYYY!)


	8. Code Pink Punishment

You people rock! I went from 30 followers to 70! And all the reviews? I love you guys! You guys seem to love this story so here is chapter 8! (the most symmetrical number ever) (death the kid reference) ~symmetry~

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Lucy flushed dark red.<p>

Misty smiled brightly, "I want you two, to teach these two immature ones how to be a married couple! You two are just TOO adorable! More than what I expected when I put out the request. Your husband is a little childish, but you two will do fine! Oh and by the way..." Misty leaned over and whispered in Lucy's ear.

Lucy choked on her spit and looked at Misty with a horrified expression, her face completely red, making Natsu REALLY curious as to what Misty said to her. Misty winked before turning to Emmy.

"You need to grow up! This will be a huge step in life, you need to embrace that you aren't a little girl anymore. And Elliot! Is this what the heir to a royal family should be acting like? You two have been engaged since when you were born, you need to accept it. Just look at these two, they are perfectly fine with being married." She turned to tell Lucy to explain that it was true, but found the blonde at the side of the pinkette.

"Lucy... My arms hurt..." Natsu moaned while Lucy put his head in her lap. "It's your fault you know, you and your impulse to fight everything before processing the consequences."

He barely mumbled, "But I was protecting you... That fork almost killed you..."

Lucy was a little surprised, but she just smiled gently, running her fingers through his cotton candy locks. "Idiot... A fork wouldn't kill me... I've been through too much."

He turned his head and nuzzled her stomach, "But I was worried. I don't want you to die... I don't want my Lucy gone."

She smiled with all her feelings at his sweet words. "Jeez, you're being friendly." He nuzzled her again, "Of course, I..."

"Get a room you two, jeez." Emmy shook her head at the affection being displayed.

"I agree," Elliot nodded, "it's like watching a cheesy romance movie. Like um..."

"Titanic?"

"Yay, times two, cause it's in real life."

Misty, who had been in the moment, holding her hands over her mouth and keeping in squeals, burst like a volcano. Her eyes produced a glare that could make even Laxus regret ever being born, and she shot razor sharp daggers towards the chatting pair in the whip. When Emmy saw the aura around her mother, she turned paler than a ghost. Elliot tried to sink into the whip so she wouldn't see him, too scared to use his logical thinking. Both of their thoughts were, 'Well, we're dead'.

Misty jumped at them, "You freaking idiots! That was the most adorable moment in the HISTORY of adorable and you ruined it!" She pounced like a tiger, grabbing the whip and starting to drag them out of the room, her expression colder than Gray's ice, and her eyes set on the door as she said, "It's punishment time, code pink punishment."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They screamed and kicked against the whip, leaving the 'married couple' to sweatdrop and make mental notes about never finding out what code pink was.

"Wow, I forgot they were in here for a minute." Lucy laughed a little and remembered, Natsu was trying to say something. "Hey Natsu, what were you..." Snores gently escaped his lips, "saying."

"You just know how to dodge all my questions, don't you?" Lucy smiled and stroked his hair, hearing him mumble in approvement. It had just become a habit, his hair was so soft. And whenever she saw the relaxed look on his face, her heart filled with warmth that was as warm as his skin.

Her hand traveled from his hair to his face, skimming over the tanned skin of his cheek. He radiated with heat, just like always. His heat was on par with his magic, but not as cruel. It was more gentle, like a flickering candle, but it was still warm enough to keep you filled with warmth in the winter. She caressed his cheek all the way down to his lips, which she ran her finger over. Slowly did she make it across his top lip, her mind was filled with thoughts from how warm he was to her strange desire to kiss him again.

Natsu woke up as soon as the hand that had been in his hair moved. He was breathing as slowly as possible so the blonde wouldn't notice. Knowing her, she'd get really embarassed and hit him, and that wasn't even the main reason he was faking sleep. He was very curious to see what she would do next, just what she was doing when her soft fingers glided across his lip. Then, he decided to test something, a little experiment for a reaction. He had nothing to lose after all, he was 'asleep'.

Lucy had been deep in thought when she felt Natsu kiss her fingertip, that had just finished its trip across the dragon slayer's lip. She was shocked and pulled away her hand away the next second. She heard him mumble something about delicious food, and she exhaled a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. Of course, it's Natsu after all.

She looked up and saw that they were still in the messy dining room, with food all over the giant table and scattered across the floor and that same fork still stuck in the wood border of the door. She shook her head at the memory, Mavis only knows what those poor kids are going through right now. She shivered and tried to erase the imaginary screams of pain out of her head.

The busty blonde hoisted the dragon slayer to his feet and let all his weight rest on her while she tried to get him back to a real bed, or at least the couch. He didn't exactly weigh nothing after all. Maybe she needed to enroll in Lucy Training as well...

* * *

><p>After a LONG trip from the dining room, up the stairs, and all the way to the Dragneel's room, Lucy dumped the sleeping dragon slayer onto the bed, panting. She couldn't help but feel proud of herself. She, after all, carried someone almost twice her size at least fifty feet! Said boy, who had been 'sleeping', grabbed her hand while she laughed triumphantly and pulled her into his arms from where she was standing to the bed. She squeaked in surprise as she got tucked into the embrace from the pinkette.<p>

"Silence laughing one, be a good pillow." Natsu pulled her even closer to him, until the side of her head was pressed against his chest. Her face was looking up at his, and she noticed right away that his eyes were open, and NOT the eyes of someone who had just woken up.

"Since when am I a pillow?" She played along with his little game. At least, for a little while anyway.

"Welcome, you're hired." He smirked down at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked back.

"Well then, if I've got the job, how much am I getting paid? Mr. Boss Sir?" He raised an eyebrow at her choice of name and continued his smug grin.

"There are many ways I could pay you, tell me, would ou prefer Plan R or Plan O? I'l let you decide."

"How am I supposed to pick if I don't know what either plan is?!"

"Consider it a surprise? At least you will know in your heat that it was your choice."

Lucy let out a breath and rolled her eyes. "Can I have a hint at least?" He shook his head.

Natsu was having fun with this game. Not only was this girl very soft, she was completely gullible. She was a fine pillow, he thought to himself. He patted her head while she thought. Honestly, he just made up a couple plan names to make it seem like she had a choice. Plan R and Plan O are the same thing, she simply gets the privelege of being the great Mr. Boss Sir's pillow.

Lucy sighed after finishing eenie meenie miney mo in her head, Plan O it was. "Plan O. Whay payment do I, a lowly pillow, get since I have chosen."

He grinned wickedly, "You get the great privilege of being my pillow. Ta-Da!"

"What kind of payment is that!"

Natsu just pulled her closer to him and mumbled into the crook of her neck, "Just stay where you are and be quiet. Thats all I ask of you."

In his mind he whispered 'For now.'

* * *

><p>He dozed off, for real this time, within a couple of minutes. Lucy sat still watching him sleep for at least an hour before she finally joined him. During that hour she had been memorizing ever inch of his sleeping face. She watched his lips part whenever he took s breath, she watched his nose breathe out the air that his mouth had just taken in. She watched his closed eyes, admired how all of theses things made an expression of peace across his face.<p>

She watched him mumble and pull her closer to him, she felt his chest move everytime he inhaled and exhaled. She watched part of his hair fall in front of his eyes and then fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke feeling very hot. She opened her groggy eyes to see all the lights off in the room and a blanket over her body. Oh, and Natsu was flush against her. She fully awoke after feeling his hot breath hit her face.<p>

She saw his lips only inches from her face, his and her bodies were molded like two puzzle pieces. His arms were still snug around her waist, and her arms had apparently decided to put themselves around his neck. Looking around the room she noticed it was dark outside. How long had they been here?

She felt his breath again, his breathing had changed so now he breathed in and out from his mouth. It was summer and here she was, next to a living heater and underneath a blanket. She was lucky to not be cooked yet.

Lucy wiggled around trying to escape from his arms only to be pulled closer, if that was even possible. When she sighed and looked up at him to wake him, she was greeted by his lips a mere centimeter from her face. His breath hit her again and she moved without thinking.

She kissed him.

She _kissed_ him.

She wanted to slap herself for letting her instincts take over, but... in her defense his lips were worth it. She stood still, processing what she had done. When she finally accepted it, she kissed him a littlde harder, but then pulled away. She missed his warm lips immediately after.

And just earlier she said _he_ was the one who wanted to kiss again.

She pushed him away qnd jumped out of bed, replacing herself with a pillow, seeing as they had just flopped down at the botttom of the bed, they had their feet on the pillows. After stretching she walked out of the door, walking towards the bathroom. When she got about halfway there, she heard what sounded like something being thrown at the door of a room.

Lucy squeaked and jumped. What was that? She slowly crept towards the door and slowly turned the doorknob. Wnen she pushed the door open, a dart went flying by her head.

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed and jumped to the center of the room.

"Are you asking to get killed today? That's the second time."

Lucy looked up to see Emmy sitting on her bed with a couple of darts in her hand, her hair had... silly string in it?

Don't go down this road Lucy, it's code pink punishment, you don't want to know.

"Why are you throwing darts? You scared me!"

"Why are you walking into random rooms in a house you don't know in the middle of the night?"

"Alright... I'm at fault." Lucy walked back to the door and closed it, noticing pictures of Elliot and Misty with darts sticking out of their heads.

"Why are you throwing darts at them?"

"Why are you still here?"

Lucy walked over to Emmy and sat down next to her. She pulled the darts out of her hand and looked her in the eye. "Why don't you want to get married to Elliot? You two at least know each other. Sometimes they put girls in arranged marriages to strangers."

Emmy looked down at the floor, "It's just that... it's Elliot. We've been picking on each other ever since we could talk. He doesn't think of me as a bride." She mumbled quietly, "Let alone a girl..."

Lucy laughed, "Is that all? You don't think he likes you?"

Emmy blushed and turned away. "No... He's an idiot... why would I care?"

Lucy laughed again. "All you have to do is act like a girl! He already knows you well enough that it would only take a skirt and a little make-up to make him fall."

Emmy paused and looked over. "Really?"

Lucy put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. "Meet me in my room tomorrow. I'll give you a little makeover."


End file.
